Currently, when the software resources on a virtual machine in the cloud environment are installed or uninstalled, an Internet Protocol (IP) address needs to be configured to the virtual machine running in a host in the cloud environment, and instructions are transmitted to the virtual machine through a Virtual Private Network (VPN). In this way, the virtual machine may download software from a shared software server and install the software according to the instructions, or perform corresponding uninstallation operations according to the instructions.
When the number of virtual machines in the cloud environment is large, configuring the IP address to the virtual machine needs a lot of work, which brings inconvenience for management persons. Meanwhile, in view of security, some virtual machines in the cloud environment are not configured with the IP address, which will result in the software resources on the virtual machines without the IP address cannot be managed.
To sum up, the related art has the problem that the management and configuration of the virtual machine is very complicated and the software on the virtual machine without the IP address cannot be managed.